


床上私会

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, salack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 乘着小船来做爱
Relationships: 萨杰 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	床上私会

走进房间，关上门，在黑暗中脱下军装，也卸下一身疲惫。本想倒头就睡，却被一声口哨提醒自己并非一人。

少年坐在床上，歪戴着船长帽，衬衫前襟大敞，双腿赤裸，棕褐色的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

“Jack。”他摘下那顶船长帽放在一边，低声唤着他的名字，借着舷窗里漏进的月光着迷地抚过少年秀气的鼻梁与薄薄的嘴唇。少年轻轻蹭着他的手掌，微微侧过脸衔起他的手指，灵巧地吮吸着指尖，发出色情的“啧啧”声，还不时偷眼看他。

他知道他在等待，也在邀请。

无需多言，他抽出手指将他按倒，剥去碍事的衣物，双手游走于全身柔软肌肤之上。少年随着爱抚颤抖，鼻腔里轻哼出甜腻的拟声词，双腿不自觉地蹬乱了床单。舌尖撬开身下人柔软的双唇，长驱直入，强势地吮吸少年欲拒还迎的小舌头，榨取口中津液。方才被唾液润湿的手指蜻蜓点水般拂过胸前两点，逗引他自己挺起胸膛迎向更多，口中呜呜腻声轻哼似在求欢。唇舌相离带出一丝银线，一路向下吻过线条优美的脖颈，轻咬一口喉结，舔过锁骨的凹痕，含住挺立的乳珠，牙齿刮蹭过表面，快感与疼痛一并侵袭着少年的头脑，逼出一声声呻吟。分开那双笔直修长的腿，手指滑过诱人的臀沟，伸入泥泞的后穴，却浅尝辄止，引导他自己扭动腰身。

“Armando…”Jack勾住他的脖子，水汪汪的眼睛直直地盯着他，双唇上还带着水光。“扌喿我。”

“不着急。”他伸入两根手指，“这一夜还很长。”

Jack委屈地瞥瞥嘴，想抱怨几句却被突然侵入体内的两根手指打乱了计划，挺直身躯发出短促的尖叫。手指灵活地搅动着柔软的内里，后穴收缩着夹紧“入侵者”，但这并不妨碍它们深深浅浅地在他体内探索。Jack不安地扭动着，大声呻吟，像要昭告全船海军这里发生的一切。

他也不制止，又塞进一根手指，加快了抽插的速度。少年更加放肆地叫着，喘息粗重，未编成辫子的碎发也被汗水打湿黏在额前，在暗淡的月光下别有风情。“你现在像个计时女。”他在他大腿内侧印下一吻，“自己划着小船追上来，主动爬上床，现在大汗淋漓，体内插着手指，还故意叫得这么大声诱惑女票客提枪上阵。”

“那你……啊……会中招吗？”

他没有回答，突然抽出手指在床单上擦了擦。少年不满地哼了一声，却因全身酥软没法跳起来抗议，只能轻咬着下唇可怜巴巴地看着他。

他纵容自己腿间之物高举，仍旧不紧不慢地在Jack焦渴的眼神中一点点褪下裤子，释放出挺立的肉棒。少年主动分开双腿，撑开早已泥泞不堪的后穴邀请他进入，可他完全忽视了对方的示好，自顾自地搓弄着茎身。Jack气急败坏地下床要走却被他抓住脚腕拖回身边，巨大的肉柱直接挺进体内，撕裂感与充实感一齐涌上，一时间竟大张着嘴发不出一点声音。

可他并没有放过Jack，缓慢而坚定地一点点深入，感受着他由内及外的颤抖。少年像鸟儿婉转呻吟，不安分地扭动着，似是抗拒，又似邀请男人向更深处进发。巨大的肉刃凶狠地在他体内进进出出，带出粘腻的体液，很快又将其拍碎在身体交合之处，随着放肆的呻吟将空气都浸染成一片潮湿。

“那么爽吗？”男人捏住少年的下巴，“还是你想让全世界都知道你被扌喿了？”

Jack的双腿盘上他的腰，大眼睛闪着奇异的光，“随你怎么想……嗯……”握住高昂的性器上下套弄，男人突然加大冲击的力度，快速顶弄他内里每一处敏感点，顶出一声声舒爽到变调的呻吟，在寂静的夜里显得格外突兀。

“每次你这样我都想把你扌喿到床底下去。”男人俯身亲吻他坚硬的乳珠，“我的船员会听见。”

“那就让他们听着……嗯……然后撸……啊！”男人突然坏心眼的顶弄将后半句话变作更诱人的呻吟，少年涨红了脸，眼底蒙起一层水雾，双腿在他身上缠得更紧，“快点……射啊……我赶时间，等会还要划小船回去。”

他扶着少年的腰，渐渐放慢速度，深入浅出，终于在对方嘶哑的尖叫中结束了战斗。Jack神志不清地掐住他的后背，指甲在他背上留下一道红印，后穴随着双腿一并夹紧，仰脖尖叫，身体前端的性器也在高潮中射出白浊，尽数溅在他腹上，然后滴下来又弄脏了自己的腹部。

抽出“凶器”，俯身给Jack一个湿漉漉的吻，理一理凌乱不堪的床单，没心思穿上衣服就相拥而眠。他知道明天一早睁开眼睛身边必定空空荡荡，但这有什么要紧呢？这只喂不饱的小鸟总会在欲望需要解决的时候自己送上门来。

拨开少年脸上散乱的发丝，在他光洁的前额上轻轻一吻，“晚安，麻雀。”


End file.
